plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Navy Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |ability = When played: All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean.|trait = Amphibious, Team-Up|box title = Navy Bean}} Navy Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] and [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] traits, and its ability gives all [[:Category:Amphibious plants|'Amphibious' plants]] +1 /+1 when it is played. Origins It is based on a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae, and the naval infantry, an infantry force that specializes in the support of naval and army operations at sea and on land. Its name is a combination of "navy", referring to its Team-Up and Amphibious traits, and "bean", the real-life plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits: Amphibious',' Team-Up' *'Ability:' When played: All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 . *'Set '- Rarity: Premium - Uncommon Card description Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon * |3 }} Update 1.4.14 * * |4 }} Update 1.6.27 * |2 }} * |2 }} * /+1 }} Strategies With While Navy Bean's stats are not the best, its Amphibious and Team-Up traits make up for it. It can be useful to hit the zombie hero or any Amphibious zombies, or act like an offensive Wall-Nut. It can also aid Admiral Navy Beans. Citron has access to Amphibious plants in the class (the only other class that has plants with this trait aside from ), such as Sting Bean, Sea-Shroom, Water Chestnut, , and Smackadamia, having the most Amphibious plants out of every plant hero. Try to have as many Amphibious plants out at once, as Navy Bean will be able to boost them all and possibly wreck havoc. They do not even have to be played on aquatic lanes. The only downside is that many Amphibious plants do not have amazing stats, but that is a relatively minor downside. Navy Bean can synergize well with Potted Powerhouse as Navy Bean is able to boost multiple plants at once. Since Potted Powerhouse's ability activates per boosted plant, it can gain a massive stat boost if you have enough Amphibious plants on the field at once. Against Do not be deceived by Navy Bean's base stats, as it gives itself a boost as well. This makes Navy Bean and some other Amphibious '''plants immune to instant kill tricks limited to strength, such as Rocket Science and Rolling Stone, with Slammin' Smackdown as an exception. Even if you destroy Navy Bean, there are still the boosted '''Amphibious plants to deal with. The Chickening helps a little, but out of all the plants that get boosted by Navy Bean, the only plant that is destroyed is Admiral Navy Bean. Taking them out systematically and orderly is the best option. Deadly zombies can easily destroy any of the plants, but the zombie itself is most likely going to be destroyed. Gallery Screenshot_2016-11-20-18-08-14.png|Navy Bean's statistics HD Navy Bean.png|HD Navy Bean NavyBNewCard.PNG|Card NavyBeanFrozen.png|A Frozen Navy Bean ShrunkenNavyBean.jpg|Navy Bean shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Earning Navy Bean.png|The player earning Navy Bean after completing the 4th step in 's Hero Quest Navy_Bean_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Navy Bean in the Multiplayer menu Nut and Bean Concepts.png|Concept art of Navy Bean, along with other beans and nuts TintedGrayNavyBean.jpg|A tinted gray Navy Bean due to a glitch Old DAB.png|Navy Bean on 's Premium Pack Navy Bean description.PNG|Navy Bean's statistics (pre-1.2.11) Navy Bean Description.png|Navy Bean's statistics (pre-1.4.14) Navy_Bean_PvZH_1.4.14.png|Navy Bean's statistics (pre-1.6.27) Navy Bean card.PNG|Card Choice_between_Sour_Grapes_and_Navy_Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Navy Bean and Sour Grapes as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Navy_Bean_and_Super_Phat_Beets.jpeg|The player having the choice between Navy Bean and Super-Phat Beets as a prize after completing a level Receiving Navy Bean.png|The player receiving Navy Bean from a Premium Pack NavyBShadow.PNG|Navy Bean's silhouette NavyBeanUnlockedB.png|The player receiving Navy Bean from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description mentions that it was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. This may be a reference to the Newspaper Zombie's Suburban Almanac or Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, as it states that Newspaper Zombie was "*this* close" to finishing his Sudoku or crossword puzzle. *It has higher stats than Admiral Navy Bean, although its name may make some people think vice versa. *It, , Pea-Nut and Pear Pal are the only plants with the Team-Up trait present in the Multiplayer menu. *When one receives Navy Bean from a Premium Pack, its head is a bit bigger than what they see in its card. This is probably an oversight. Category:Amphibious plants Category:Bean cards Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants